


Rainbows

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pride Parade, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam goes to a pride parade with Mason and Corey because he wants to support his friends. There he meets this hot guy, Theo, and starts talking to him. After they spend the whole parade together and get along very well, Liam realizes that he's really attracted to the other guy and he also realizes that he's not just a supporter of the LGBTQ+ community.





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> For Franzi. ♡
> 
> Stay proud!

Mason carefully painted one last stripe of paint on Liam’s cheek before he stepped back to admire his finished work.  
“There you go! Now we can let ourselves be seen with you!”

 

Liam rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that his plain white t-shirt and grey shorts looked boring compared to his best friends rainbow onesie and Corey’s cape made out of a gay pride flag.  
With the two rainbows sitting on his cheekbones like war paint, the blonde boy finally stopped feeling so terribly out of place in the middle of all the colourful clothed and painted people.  
“Alright, let’s go my friends!” Corey clearly was excited, but Liam guessed after being invisible to even his parents for so long and spending half of his life in the closet, the boy just enjoyed to not having to hide his true self for once.  
Mason looked at his boyfriend with uncovered pride, before lacing an arm around his waist, the other hand pulling Liam along.  
And so the trio was off to their very first gay pride parade.

 

The longer Liam walked around, watching the other people having fun and celebrating their sexuality, the more he relaxed.  
At first he had been sceptical when Mason invited him to go with the pair. He felt like as a straight male he wouldn’t be particularly welcome at a parade that celebrated diversity.  
But no one seemed to care – all he saw were happy, carefree faces and bodies dancing along to the music blasting from various speakers.

  
Mason and Corey had snuck of to ‘go and get new drinks' a while ago, but Liam wasn’t worried (he was the driver after all).  
Sipping his own rainbow slushie, he watches the wagons and music groups flow past him on the street when a rough voice next to him sounds: “What is a pretty guy like you doing here all alone?”

Liam turns around, a polite but clear decline lead on his lips, when he comes eye to eye with the most handsome guy he ever met.  
Dark hair, tan skin over a muscular body (excellently on display as the boy was shirtless) and mischievous green eyes. His lips turned upwards into an amused smile, when he sees Liam’s expression.

  
“I am sorry, that was such a bad pick up line. To be honest, I just wanted to see if your face is as attractive as your back...”  
That leaves Liam speechless for a moment, until he grabs all the courage he can find inside himself and asks: “And is it?”  
The boy's grin nearly splits his face in two.

“Expectations exceeded. I am Theo, by the way.”  
“Liam, nice to meet you.”  
They shake hands and when their palms touch, Liam feels an unknown warmth running through his body.

Theo sticks to Liam for the rest of the parade and together the two boys watch drag performances, dance competitions and even participate in a round of karaoke – well Theo sings, Liam couldn’t hold a tone to save his life.  
Instead he watches Theo, who currently belts his way through the last refrain of Johnny Cash's ‘Ring of Fire' and he can’t help but smile at the other boys enthusiasm.  
“Your boyfriend is good”, a voice left to Liam says, “I really would like to know what other things he can use his pretty mouth for...”  
“Well, you will never find out, because as you said, he is my boyfriend”, Liam practically snaps at the older, biker-looking guy who made the comment, anger rising in his chest.  
Before the man gets the chance to reply, a strong arm sneaks his way around Liam’s shoulders.

“Hey babe, how did you like my performance?”  
Theo is back.  
“You were great!”, and with a sudden burst of bravery, Liam plants a kiss on Theo’s cheek, “come on, I want to try the rainbow ice cream now!”  
With that he takes Theo’s hand and pulls him out of the bar.

“Is everything alright?”, Theo asks as soon as they are around the next corner, “was that guy hitting on you?”  
“Not on me”, Liam answers courtly, and adds at Theo's confused look, ”he was saying things about you...”  
There is a moment of silence, before Theo speaks again.

“And that bothered you? Why?”

_Yeah. Why does it bother me if other people find Theo attractive?_

Liam opens his mouth, not knowing what to say, as a familiar voice interrupts their conversation.  
“Liam! There you are! We thought you had been kidnapped!”  
Mason clearly wasn’t sober anymore, and Liam could smell the sweetness of juice laced with the distinctive aroma of alcohol when his best friend hugged him.  
He patted the boys back, grinning at Corey who just rolled his eyes about his boyfriend before he noticed Theo standing behind Liam.

“Oh, you made a friend! I am Corey, thank you for watching Liam, he has a tendency to get in trouble when on his own.”  
Theo ignores Liam’s “Stop talking about me like I am a helpless puppy!” And shakes the offered hand.  
“Theo. And I believe you are the friends I have to thank for leaving him alone and giving me the opportunity to talk to Liam?”

Liam feels his face heating up under his friends intense gaze, but his stomach flutters happily at Theo’s words.  
Mason finally let’s Liam breathe again. The dark skinned boy steps forward, he points his finger at Theo and says with the most serious expression he can muster in his state: “You! You have to be careful with Liam”, then he leans forward and ‘whispers', “it’s his first time.”

That’s it. Liam steps forward.  
“Okay, that’s enough for today Mase. We are going home now. It was really nice meeting you, Theo.”  
_At least until my idiot best friend destroyed every tiny chance I ever had with you._

Wait. Did he want that? A chance with Theo?  
Liam is fairly certain that his face is redder than the red stripes of the rainbows on his cheeks.

“Liam. Wait!”, Theo calls out, just as the trio with Mason in their middle starts to make their way towards Liam’s car.

“I take him”, Corey winks suggestively, “we are waiting at your car.”

And so Liam turns back around, looking straight into Theo’s face. His own blue eyes meeting the green ones, full of hope.  
“Even if that sounds like another bad pick up line, I just have to ask – can I have your number?”  
Liam laughs and the flutter in his stomach grows to full on butterflies.

“Absolutely.”

 


End file.
